El sendero de las lágrimas
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Ella era una mujer con el destino escrito en el pecho. Él era un hombre que forjaba su propia suerte. Mezcla del hado y las deciciones, recorrerán juntos el sendero de las lágrimas. Percival&Kendra Dumbledore. ¡El primero!


**Nota del fanfic:**

Éste es un cuento que pretende contar la historia de Percival y Kendra Dumbledore. Sin embargo, como sabemos de ellos poco mas que sus nombres he tenido que imaginar horrores.

¿Recuerdan que ponía que la madre de Dumbledore tenia cara como de nativa norteamericana? Pues la idea me gustó, que fuera una india sioux. Al principio la planteé cherokee pero conozco un poquito mejor a los sioux. En mi cuento ella es una de las gentes del caribú. Esto me llevó al siguiente problema: para la época en que ella era joven el gobierno estadounidense estaba llevando a cabo una limpieza étnica mas o menos tan brutal como todas. De manera que para contar mi relato tuve que tomar un partido (tome el de los sioux) y narrar en consecuencia.

Mi fanfic no pretende ser una denuncia social, ni un tratado sobre la cultura sioux. Las opiniones que presenta el texto en relación al racismo, al confinamiento de los indios norteamericanos en reservaciones no necesariamente expresan la opinión de la editorial, por así decirlo: es decir, no se crean que lo que pongo es la verdad absoluta. No por dios. Si logra picarles la curiosidad investiguen y fórmense su propia opinión.

Igualmente no soy una versada en cultura de los Sioux y puedo tener errores: si alguien nota que estoy en un error mucho le agradeceré que me lo haga notar y haré todo lo que este en mi mano para remediarlo.

Ya por ultimo: no van a encontrar palabras indias mas que en los versos de entrada (versos de la canción de Nigthwish "Creek's Mary Blood") ni tampoco palabras en ingles: todo está en un castellano mas o menos estándar. No se crean: fue una tentación querer ponerle Wakan Tanka en vez del gran espíritu pero no. Me sonaba a los que cuando ponen un francés en escena le hacen decir "oh lalá", nomas no.

Esta clasificado 18+ por contener material adulto, no escenas sexuales graficas (lemon) sino violencia y muerte (gore).

Advertencias: violencia grafica, muerte de personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, el universo en que se desenvuelven: creado por Rowling. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y no saco de esto ni reviews porque siempre escribo de la idea mas rara que se me ocurre.

*

***

*

**El sendero de las lágrimas.**

_Miwicala ohinni _

_(Todavía creo)_

_Hanhepi iyuhakici _

_(En cada noche)_

_Anpetu iyuha kici yelo_

_(En cada día)_

_Mi yececa hehaka kin yelo_

_(Yo soy como el caribú)_

_Na ni yececa sunkmanitutankapi_

_(Y tu como los lobos que me hacen fuerte)_

"_Una placida noche otoñal; un cielo desconocido donde relumbran las mismas estrellas que velan su sueño. Hacia el oeste, las montañas mas majestuosas que haya imaginado jamás; hay algo sobrecogedor en esas montañas. Su presencia le oprime el corazón. Conforme se acerca, volando en su sueño, siente la manifiesta hostilidad de esas ingentes masas de roca. _

_Se acerca, planea y desciende. Con sus ojos de halcón divisa un resplandor rojizo y se dirige a el. Son unas chozitas incendiadas. Hay gritos, disparos, y el, como halcón, escucha una especie de música, una música tribal, primitiva, que sin embargo le oprime el pecho. Hay un poder y aprecia su belleza y le infunde respeto. Se acerca a ver: son un grupo de muggles peleando. El, como halcón, desaprueba lo que hacen y esta por elevar el vuelo de nuevo cuando la ve. A la niña. Esta tendida en el suelo al lado de unos cuerpos. Un hombre vestido de gris la sostiene y otro, también de gris le apunta con ese extraño aparato con que los muggles se dan de ostias. _

_Le dispara y la niña cae para atrás sumiéndose en la tierra fangosa de sangre. Los dos hombres de gris se van y la niña se queda tirada en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo y hacia aquellas imponentes montañas. _

_Él, como halcón, siente mucha pena por ella. Su sangre sale a bocanadas, impulsada por cada latido y hace que su burdo vestidito de tela blanca se tiña de rojo y que el charco de sangre alrededor de ella crezca. Siente mucha pena por ella pero no puede hacer nada. Se siente, rabioso, impotente. Pero justo cuando ella esta por morir unas luces provenientes de la montaña llegan causando tal estrepito en los vientos que el, como halcón, se ve obligado a retroceder, arrastrado por las corrientes de aire. Antes de perderla de vista le parece que las luces bailan sobre su pecho."_

Percival siempre despierta en ese punto, agitado, cansado, como si de verdad hubiera estado volando sobre una tierra desconocida en lugar de durmiendo en su placida casita galesa.

Cubierto de sudor a pesar de lo fresco de la noche primaveral se levanta.

-¡Accio jarra de agua! – llama aunque no debe. Es un mago menor de edad y sus padres no deberían permitirle utilizar la magia fuera del colegio, pero sus padres le permiten todo.

Complacen los caprichos de ese hijo único que ya no esperaban tener.

El muchacho bebe hasta casi acabarse el agua. Diablos, si que es cansado volar. Hace levitar la jarra hasta su puesto en la mesa y se para descalzo, a pesar de las reconvenciones de su madre cuando hace eso y se asoma, nuevamente a pesar de que es algo que su madre no aprobaría al alfeizar de la ventana. Por la posición de Orión en el cielo debe ser mediados de la madrugada. El relente del frío trae consigo el encantador aroma de la campiña inglesa. A la tenue luz de la media luna ve, pintadas en negro, las ondulantes praderas que constituyen su riqueza. Las ovejas pastan ahí, aunque ahora estén encerradas en su corral.

Percival se queda un rato mirando la calma nocturna. El silencio y la oscuridad traen mucha paz a su corazón. Se pregunta si debería contarle de su recurrente sueño a sus padres, pero de inmediato se contesta que no. Solo se preocuparían y consultarían a toda clase de mercachifles como ese Lockhart, que a creer lo que decía de si mismo, era más habilidoso que Merlín.

¡Que Merlín, por el Merlín mismo! Es el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, y el que Percival mas admira, mas incluso que el caballero de la tabla redonda del que lleva el nombre. La verdad ese caballero nunca se le ha hecho la gran cosa y hubiera preferido llamarse Lancelot. Ese Lancelot si era genial: ¡mira que seducir a la reina Géneve!

Pero aun así su mago favorito es Merlín. El más hábil de todos. Percival duda que jamás vaya a nacer otro hechicero que se le pueda comparar.

Percival regresa soñoliento a su cama y apenas se ha tendido cuando ya duerme profundamente. Al día siguiente debe de volver a Hogwarts, terminadas las vacaciones.

Vagando por el camino que se extiende hasta el horizonte, siguiendo el sendero de las lagrimas la gente del lobo, la gente del caribú abandona la tierra en la que ha vivido desde que el tiempo mismo se la entregó, la tierra bendita de praderas interminables y montañas majestuosas, la tierra que el hombre blanco codicia por el metal amarillo en sus entrañas.

Los sioux avanzan hacia el destierro, hacia el ghetto que el gobierno de los del Norte les han preparado. Ellos pelearon a su lado por la tierra donde moran los espíritus, en el centro del continente, en esa tierra que ellos saben ha estado ahí desde que el mundo se formó. El hombre blanco no cumplió su palabra el solo vino y tomo, seducido por el brillo dorado del metal amarillo que para nada sirve.

El camino se pierde en el horizonte y los sioux lo recorren, cabizbajos y avergonzados los guerreros, que no pudieron defenderlo. Clavan su mirada en el polvo del camino y aun así sienten sobre sus nucas las miradas de reproche de las montañas a la izquierda, de los halcones caminan por el viento y cuyos gritos se unen a veces al silbido del viento, un silbido de adiós, de reproche.

Una niña vivaracha de expresivos ojos negros se separa de la caravana para perseguir una liebre. Ambas vuelan sobre el césped y se alejan demasiado.

-¡Kenhaloea! – grita la madre - ¡Kenhaloea!

La niña lanza un grito de júbilo en el instante mismo en que el disco naranja del sol desaparece detrás de los picos de la montaña. Kenhaloea levanta la liebre en alto como si de una ofrenda se tratase. Poco ayudada por la luz que mengua divisa la caravana y no tarda en ubicar a su madre, a pesar de que esta luce como todas las mujeres sioux, morena, cargando el tipi (la tienda) a sus espaldas. Con la falda de su vestido de burda tela blanca la niña hace una bolsa para la liebre, la mete ahí, sus pies desnudos la conducen de prisa hasta su madre y se estampa contra ella. Sus hermanos mayores, que avanzan detrás de su madre cargando los enseres de la casa le preguntan si la liebre será comida o será compañía.

Kenhaloea saca al animalito y acaricia su tupido pelaje castaño. A pesar de ser tan pequeña que apenas ha sido iniciada en los ritos de la danza sabe que la muerte es necesaria para la vida.

-Sera comida. – dice- Porque estamos en el camino de las lagrimas y por caminar hacia el destierro no tendremos tiempo de cazar y el invierno será duro.

-Haz hablado con sabiduría, hija. – el padre de Kenhaloea acaricia con una mano los cabellos despeinados de su hija favorita. Esa hija que es idéntica a su madre, que va en la carreta con los otros ancianos. – Ve atrás.

El hombre, un indio apuesto que adorna su pelo lustrosamente negro con tres plumas azules se inclina a decir palabras al oído de su mujer.

Al oler el pecho de su madre el bebé que carga se despierta y llora. El marido intercambia carga con la esposa y ella alimenta al más pequeño de sus críos mientras el día muere con rojos estertores.

-Un crepúsculo rojo – dice- no augura nada bueno. El paisaje se teñirá de sangre.

Sus palabras son oídas por algunos que caminan cerca y se inquietan. Si el chaman ha dicho que el paisaje se teñirá de sangre, el paisaje se teñirá de sangre. El chaman, el padre de Kenhaloea y otras nueve criaturas es un brujo, un hechicero de verdad. Sus padres poseían dones y los hermanos de sus padres también. Pero de toda su parentela solo quedan en la tribu el y dos primos, los demás se fueron, hartos de tener que soportar las mismas privaciones que sus hermanos sin poderes.

Prefirieron ignorar que los espíritus les otorgaron dones para el bien de la comunidad, no para el suyo propio. Se fueron con hombres blancos que también poseían dones. La codicia y el egoísmo de los hombres blancos se notaba sobre todo en aquellos que habían sido bendecidos, consideraba el chaman, pues se escondían entre sus hermanos sin bendecir y no los ayudaban. Incluso tenían una ley que lo prohibía, el ayudar con sus dones, el mostrarlos.

Los sioux no eran así, pero el hombre blanco los corrompió. Ahora, en su tribu, solo cuatro personas tenían dones y sabían manejarlos: sus primos, su esposa, sus hijos y los hijos de sus primos: pero los niños eran demasiado pequeños para poder ayudar. Solo cuatro personas entre más de ciento cuarenta.

A la luz de una gran fogata las mujeres armaron los tipis y el chaman fue a hablar con el jefe.

-Hay que hacer guardia, pues he tenido un presentimiento.

El canoso jefe asintió, si bien no creía que hacer una guardia fuera gran cosa. El hombre blanco los había despojado de todas sus armas antes de mandarlos al exilio. Hasta los cuchillos de cocina de las mujeres fueron decomisados.

La falta de objeto con que despellejar a la liebre fue el motivo de que se salvara. Kenhaloea se aparto de la fogata con el animal en brazos, cargándolo como las niñas blancas cargaban sus muñecas. Kenhaloea se alejó y admiró las estrellas del cielo, el brillo que estas daban a las puntas nevadas de las montañas. Miro largo rato hacia el norte, esperando que se vieran las luces, las danzas de los espíritus en el firmamento, pero esa noche no aparecieron. Se quedó dormida sobre el pasto y su madre tuvo que ir por ella.

El frío que calaba los huesos le dio un indicio de la hora: la madrugada. Las voces, las risotadas y los estallidos le dieron un indicio de que algo estaba mal. Kenhaloea se sentó, apretando su liebre en brazos. En la semioscuridad se encontró con los ojos brillantes de su madre, quien con un dedo vertical sobre los labios la imponía al silencio.

-Hombres blancos – susurró- hombres malos.

Si eran soldados de verdad, particularmente racistas, o soldados despedidos, particularmente resentidos, o asaltantes disfrazados de soldados, particularmente ingeniosos fue algo que la pequeña tribu sioux en camino del exilio nunca llego a saber, entre otras cosas, porque el hombre blanco no les dio tiempo para averiguarlo.

Les pidieron documentos y no tenían. Les pidieron oro entonces y no tenían. Un capitán de brillante botonadura, cuya solapa lucia más de una medalla, mamado y ofuscado por las nieblas del vino se sintió burlado por los indios. Sacó su revolver coltzer y descerrajó un tiro casi a quemarropa al jefe. El chaman le hizo un maleficio que lo dejo tieso en el acto, los guerreros, que también tenían motivos para estar calientes los apedrearon. Los soldados sacaron sus rifles máuser y el paisaje se vio teñido en sangre.

Al ruido de los disparos los otros niños de la mujer del chaman despertaron.

-Huid.- les dijo su madre – Nos encontraremos en la montaña.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Kenhaloea escuchó de su madre. Sus hermanos mayores la arrastraron y los chiquillos salieron, sigilosos. Por desgracia no todas las mujeres eran tan prudentes como la esposa del chaman y muchas salían en desorden, chillando y sembrando el pánico, promoviendo el caos.

Los ánimos de los soldados se inflamaron mas al comprobar que su capitán estaba muerto y dispararon con una saña por lo demás bastante común en aquella época y en aquel lugar contra los sioux. Los niños, todavía cerca veían a sus padres y sus tíos combatir a los hombres blancos. Kenhaloea sintió que el tiempo se avanzaba mas despacio cuando una bala golpeó a su madre con tanta fuerza que la tiró por el suelo. Su padre soltó un grito y se volvió para auxiliar a su mujer y muchos impactos se convirtieron en otros tantos puntos rojos en su espalda. El chaman quedó tendido sobre su esposa y aquella visión aterro a los miembros de la tribu.

Uno de los primos del chaman hecho a correr y el otro se quedo intentando contener a la vociferante compañía de uniformados que penetraban en el campamento, disparando balas que hacían ziaaang ziaaang y derrumbaban personas, tipis, enseres: solo a los caballos respetaban, pues, con la abolición de la esclavitud, los mustangos eran los únicos animales de entre todos esos que podían venderse.

Con el rostro bañado en lagrimas Kenhaloea corrió a donde sus padres yacían, enojada con ellos por preocuparla así, por hacerla tener miedo. Algunos de sus hermanos le gritaban que volviera, otros corrían tras ella. Kenhaloea soltó su liebre y el animalito correteo dando trompicones con las cosas tiradas que comenzaban a arder, pues al no encontrar nada de valor los soldados prendían fuego a los tipis.

Su padre y su madre estaban abrazados, muy quietos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y no brillaban más. Kenhaloea los movía sabiendo que era inútil pues ojos como esos tenían los caribús cazados. La niña oía como dentro de una pesadilla el ziaaang ziaaang de los plomazos, los gritos de las mujeres que eran arrastradas un poco más allá del fuego del campamento por soldados ebrios de victoria. El humo le hacia escocer los ojos y la garganta.

-¡Mamá, mamá!

De repente sintió que la levantaban por los cabellos. Pataleó en el aire y asió el brazo del soldado que la levantó y se lo mordió con tal fuerza que se quedo con su carne mientras el otro gritaba y se la sacudía.

-¡Ah sido ese maldito brujo! – dijo un soldado que se arrastraba ahí cerca- ¡Ese maldito brujo ha dicho no se que cosas y no siento mis piernas!

-¡Malditos indios! – el soldado que había mordido se apretaba la herida sangrante.

Al incorporarse, Kenhaloea tropezó con un bulto que resulto ser uno de sus hermanos mayores, caído con los brazos torcidos en un modo muy extraño. Kenhaloea tuvo miedo y recordó la orden de su madre: "¡Huid! Nos encontraremos en las montañas."

Pero su madre ya no podría encontrarse con ellos más que en el reino de los espíritus. Echó a correr pero el que estaba tirado en el suelo la pilló por un tobillo.

-¡Mátala, mátala! – pidió a su compañero - ¡He oído que llamaba padre al brujo, mata a la cachorra de brujo!

Decidido a vengar el dolor que acuciaba su brazo el soldado de pelo amarillo levantó el revolver con la mano izquierda, pues la derecha era la del brazo mordido y la no la podía mover. Kenhaloea se debatía pateando la cara del soldado que no soltaba su tobillo y que la maldecía. Ya fuera porque ella no se estaba quieta o por ser diestro el primer balazo se estampó en la tierra a un lado. ¡Ziiang! Y luego un sonido demasiado siniestro, el de la pelota de plomo enterrándose en la tierra. Percibió el calor del aire cerca de donde había caído.

Kenhaloea se quedó completamente quieta, aterrada. El incendio resplandecía rojo detrás del soldado que le apuntaba con la mano izquierda, y a pesar de que el hombre blanco era como una silueta negra Kenhaloea distingo perfectamente su mueca cruel y divertida. Supo que la bala iba a golpearla en el pecho como a mamá, que no se volvería a parar. Lo supo y lo previó y trató de evitarlo, pero su magia era demasiado débil para formar un escudo que la protegiese. Un estallido, una peste de pólvora y un golpe como de martillo contra su pecho, un golpe que le sacó todo el aire.

El soldado de pelo amarillo enfundo su revolver y tendió la mano al compañero caído. Al ver que de verdad el hombre no podía usar sus piernas lo arrastró, mirando con terror a los cadáveres.

-¡Son unos brujos de verdad esos malditos indios! – exclamó – No sé a que juega el presidente: no debería dejar ni uno vivo.

Kenhaloea se ahogaba; su propia sangre llenaba su garganta y no podía respirar, además de que hacerlo resultaba doloroso. Su pecho dolía mas ahora, con cada respiración, que cuando el martillazo. Los últimos balazos y los últimos gritos sonaban cada vez más lejanos y el incendio lanzaba una luz roja y oscilante, una columna de humo casi invisible en la oscuridad de la noche ascendía hacia las estrellas. Kenhaloea volteó el rostro a las montañas y pidió a los espíritus que la dejasen vivir.

Quería seguir corriendo sobre las praderas, seguir bebiendo al agua fresca de los ríos y bañarse en ellos y mover su cuerpo: no quería estar quieta como su mamá.

Las luces danzarinas se presentaron aunque no era invierno y las montañas no quedaban hacia el norte. Las luces danzarinas se hicieron cada vez mas grandes y pronto estuvieron sobre ella, un remolino de rayos de luz multicolor que la envolvía, aunque no sabría deciros si algún superviviente cercano las habría visto del mismo modo en que lo hacia Kenhaloea, u escuchado el susurro de sus voces.

-Quiero vivir. – dijo Kenhaloea.

-Haremos un pacto contigo.- dijeron los espíritus. – Te daremos la vida, mas tu vida será nuestra. ¿Aceptas?

-Quiero vivir. – respondió Kenhaloea, quien sentía ya demasiada sed y demasiado frio.

Cerró los ojos creyendo que no los volvería a abrir. Los espíritus danzaron en forma de luz sobre su cuerpo un rato mas, conteniendo al halcón que ya salía volando por su boca. Cerraron su boca y cerraron el agujero en su pecho. Reintegraron la sangre encharcada a sus venas y terminando aquello regresaron a la altura de las montañas, dejando la firma de su pacto en el pecho de Kenhaloea: una cicatriz en forma de estrella que la marcaria para siempre.

***

Han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que vimos a Percival. Ya no es un muchachito estudiante: ahora es un joven y emprendedor mago. Luego de Hogwarts estudió Arqueología de la magia, sus carísimos estudios, costeados por sus ancianos padres le han permitido viajar a lo largo del globo. Su primera parada fue Australia, ese ultimo continente que faltaba por descubrir. Sin embargo, se llevo una gran decepción al confirmar que nada en la hechicería de Australia valía la pena, salvo el kundala, pero era un hechizo demasiado horrible para estudiarlo.

Retrasados y primitivos, le parecieron los magos australianos, convivían con los muggles y no había diferencias entre unos y otros. Percival noto que en las culturas poco desarrolladas ese patrón tendía a repetirse. Con los magos del centro de África pasaba igual.

En el momento de volvérnoslo a encontrar acaba de llegar a América del Norte, siguiente pauta del plan de estudios. Como América fue suya, es decir, de Inglaterra hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo el material bibliográfico referente a los hechiceros nativos de América del Norte fue lo suficientemente prolijo para darle una idea de a que atenerse.

Ansiaba encontrar uno de esos viejos hechiceros tocados de plumas y con el rostro pintado, que de creer a los historiadores eran capaces de dominar los elementos de la naturaleza. A través de la ultramoderna red de chimeneas llegó al ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos, procedente del de Gran Bretaña. Apenas saliendo, con algo menos de dignidad de la que hubiera deseado, de la chimenea unos magos con las túnicas bien planchadas revisaron que todo estuviera en orden y le dieron las indicaciones básicas. Había una gran comunidad mágica en Nueva York, donde tenia su cede el ministerio, y también en Washington y a ultimas fechas, en Atlanta, donde la fiebre del oro atraía también a los magos, quienes, por su condición superior, tenían mejor fortuna encontrando tesoros.

El empleado del ministerio le aconsejo utilizar los medios de trasporte muggles, como el tren, e iba a proceder a explicarle como usarlo cuando Percival lo cortó.

-Sé como funciona el tren buen hombre. He viajado en tren, en barco, en diligencia y aun en lomos de caballo.

-Excelente señor Dumbledore, excelente. Tome usted esta guía impresa con las direcciones de todos los magos de Estados Unidos – le entregó un volumen más gordo que el almanaque mundial, con una calidad de impresión pésima – los nombres de los pueblos están por orden alfabético y en la primer página aparece un mapa que puede ampliar tocando en la zona que desee conocer mejor.

Percival tuvo que admitir que aquello era un ingenioso adelanto, aunque el dibujante del mapa pudo haberse tomado un esmero más artístico en su trabajo.

-Tengo entendido que viene usted en viaje de estudios, caballero.

-Efectivamente. – contestó con sus modales ampulosos Percival- Soy arquemago y he venido a estudiar la hechicería de los indios nativos.

-¿De cuales señor, de los apaches, de los cheyennes o de los sioux?

-Principiare con los sioux. – dijo, pues había leído lo bastante para saber que los sioux estaban en lo alto del país, mas cerca de Nueva York, los cheyennes en medio y los apaches al sur.

-Excelente caballero, excelente. ¿Ya tiene decidido como llegar a la reservación?

Aquello era algo que le gustaba de Estados Unidos: tenían a los indígenas concentrados en un solo lugar y no había que andar vagando por caminos incómodos para encontrarlos.

-Pues…

-Permítame que le haga una sugerencia: viaje con la caravana de negociantes de Sam Oso Retozón. Es la manera más segura, pues cuenta con buena aceptación entre su gente y esta respaldado por las seguridades que ofrece nuestro gobierno.

-¿Sam Oso Retozón? – inquirió enarcando una rojiza ceja. Eso de Oso Retozón sonaba fatal.

-Si, es mitad indio y mitad blanco. Un honrado comerciante. Les lleva desde varitas mágicas hasta salsa cátsup y trae de regreso desde amuletos hasta pieles curtidas. Esta es su tarjeta. Le cobrará una módica pensión, como un hotel ambulante.

-Oh, vaya, como en las caravanas de Arabia.

-Exactamente caballero.

-¡Oh maldición! Y yo que esperaba no volver a toparme con camellos nunca más.- bromeó.

-No se los topará, caballero, Sam Oso Retozón usa mustangs, carretas y hasta trenes. ¿Le puedo servir en algo más?

-Creo que no, por el momento.

-Me despido de usted deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

-Se lo agradezco. – deslizó una moneda de oro en la mano del empleado al estrecharla.

El mago, asombrado por la generosidad de la propina tardo un poco en gritarle:

-¡Olvide decirle que será preferible que cambie su oro por moneda nacional!

Percival levantó su enguantada mano para despedirse. Su elegante levita de viaje flotaba detrás de el al igual que su encantado equipaje.

Percival había aprendido a vestirse de muggle, pues en sus largos viajes de estudios debía convivir con los no mágicos de tiempo completo y el Estatuto del Secreto debía ser cuidadosamente guardado.

***

Continuará…

*

***

*

Notas finales:

Kyaaa! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá. Comentarios, felicitaciones, abucheos: de todo recibo via review: lo único que no tolero es que pretendan decirme que escribir.

La conti lo mas pronto posible *.*


End file.
